


I Don't Love You

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander and John were highschool sweethearts. The ones you hoped and knew in your heart that would last till their last breath. John was immediately attracted to the new, exotic boy who was adopted by the Washington's. It also helped that Alexander was the younger brother of Lafayette--his best friend.Alexander was attracted to John because of the boy's reckless, flirtatious yet kind behavior to him. It also helped that he was best friends with his new older brother Lafayette. They were perfect, amazing. Until they weren't.





	I Don't Love You

Alexander and John were highschool sweethearts. The ones you hoped and knew in your heart that would last till their last breath. John was immediately attracted to the new, exotic boy who was adopted by the Washington's. It also helped that Alexander was the younger brother of Lafayette--his best friend.

     Alexander was attracted to John because of the boy's reckless, flirtatious yet kind behavior to him. It also helped that he was best friends with his new older brother Lafayette. They were perfect, amazing. Until they weren't.

     "I don't know where I went wrong, Tommy," Alexander sobbed, the sounds coming from deep from his throat. Thomas is Alexander's best friend surprisingly. Despite their arguments Thomas sweeped the little boy under his wing immediately.

     "Nothing, you did nothing wrong, Lex," Thomas told the quivering boy soothingly. His dark eyes were the color of charcoal ready to be lit, sparks of anger already flying around them. "You did nothing." It was a Wednesday and John decided they needed to take a break after shouting at the little boy angrily.

     The next week John was being dragged by Hercules to Alexander. "Apologize. Make things right, I hate this tension," Hercules snapped before leaving them alone.

     "I'm sorry, Alexander." John said quietly. Alexander just stared at him, _I did nothing._ "It's just--I mean--"

     "I don't love you, Alexander," John finally says. His eyes slid down to look at the boy who stared at him blankly. "I just--it's going to sound weird. But, _I like Thomas now,"_ he whispers before shrugging nonchantly. Alexander feels a pang of betrayal.

    "It's okay," Alexander says, his guard up. "It's understandable, he's handsome," Alexander continued and with as much dignity he could muster he walked away. Walked down the halls. Walked out of School. Walked for miles and miles until he reached a house. Then he waits.

     "Alexander!" His name was soon shouted after sitting there for hours Alexander looked up. Thomas was jogging to him, breathless and worried. "What happened? Where did you go?"

    "John and I broke up," Alexander said calmly. Thomas falters and sat next to him. "Because, he likes you," Alexander choked out and Thomas freezed and hugged the boy tight. "It's okay, you know? I give you my blessing or what---"

     "No, Alexander," Thomas cuts him off and jostled him. "I don't like him, doll. I never will. _Never,_ not after he hurt you," Thomas hissesd out and Alexander just continued to sob. Despite Alexander having a older brother--Lafayette he felt like Thomas was the one who was really ever there.

     That was years ago. John just helplessly pined after a boy who hates him and that was it. Well, for Alexander that is. John (years later), coming back from work was tiredly walking to the coffee shop that he adored.

     He can't help but think of Alexander, the boy worked so hard that by the time he was 16 he got a scholarship and quickly left. He comes back and visits for holidays but never left the room and he keeps sending the Washington's money as if he was giving back all the money they wasted on him.

     When they all graduated they were surprised by the sight of a cheering Alexander, he at the time was 17 and he changed. Changed a lot. His jaw got sharper and he just got a bit hotter and he greeted a crying Lafayette with gifts before vanishing back to college, not sparing John a glance.

     John admits, that a few people, Lafayette included became distant with him because he was kind of the reason for Hamilton desperately trying to escape and he succeeded. When John enters the coffee shop he stops at the sight of the person behind the cashier.

     "I just don't understand why you're working here," a familiar voice teases, just a tad deeper John noted. _Thomas_. "Aren't you working at a law firm or something?" The person behind the cashier laughs.

     _Holy shit._ He had sharp angles, a sharp jaw and gorgeous eyes. He grew into his body perfectly. "Yeah, but extra cash doesn't hurt, does it Thomas?" _Alexander._ Alexander looks up and his smile doesn't falter. "Hi, what can I get for you?"

     John makes his order. "For a John Laurens," he tells the now young man. He was very aware of Thomas' gaze on him, hairs on end he forces himself to be patient.

     "Oh, of course," Alexander says and whirls around. John turns and faces Thomas who changed also, he notices the ring on his finger. _He's married._ Before he could ask who Alexander returns and places the cup down.

     "Here you go. Thank you," Alexander says as he accepts the money. John notices the engagement ring on his finger, _he's engaged. Not to each other it seems,_ John thinks, _they did always see each other as brothers not_ _lovers_ _though._ John remembers.

     John nods and turns on his heel to leave but-- "Oh, and one more thing," Alexander's voice cuts through the silence. He rests his elbows on the counter and leans forward, his engagement ring glinting proudly. _"I don't love you,"_ he says, smiling. "Have a good day!"

    John stays facing forward and two people brush past him with a child. "Ohmygod honey!" Alexander exclaims excitedly, Thomas does the same for the other person but John doesn't dare turn around. "Hey, Pip." He hears before leaving, a child giggles rings through the little shop.

    "Hey, pops!" _Damn._ John thinks and closes his eyes. _He really did lose his shot with a family._ He continues walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh damn, this shit just came out of my ass and I just realized that I have an exam tomorrow. Fuck.
> 
> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!


End file.
